The Wall
by pinksnail
Summary: "No Nakama, you say?" He said, his mouth stretching into a grin "Then how about us becoming Nakama?" The girl paused for a moment, in consideration. Deciding she liked the boy, she smiled "I'd like that." Natsu, along with many others, is being kept prisoner by a dark mage who to live, needs to consume others magic. A girl named Lucy is moved into the cell next to his. NaLu?
1. In his Prison

**Hi readers! This is another attempt at something more serious, with some sad stuff and good stuff. All shall be included in this story!**

**Now when you've finished this story you will see I have started putting some notes at the bottom too, a special privilege for this fan fic.**

**Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Wall**

He sat with his back against the cold stone wall, head down. He had just eaten his rations for the day, feeling empty and unsatisfied. When he had been back at Fairy Tail he had always had a full belly. He had never really appreciated how good it was to even have three solid meals a day, and yet he used to have about ten. But now he barley had one. Every day he would be given the same old boring slice of stale bread and a small hunk of mouldy cheese, always accompanied by a murky glass of water. How his mouth watered at the thought of all that spicy food he used to consume, however he did not complain now, he was glad he had anything at all to eat, considering their eventual fait. Death. Eventual death. That's what everyone who resided in this prison waited for, the day they would eventually be selected out to die.

The dungeon he inhabited belonged to a Dark Mage, who lived upon others magic. In other words he would eat their very soul and power, this of course cost his victims their lives. This Mage was called 'Lord' Sutekh Teivel; he captured ones who possessed magic like himself. He would keep them in his underground prison, slowly draining away their magic over time, by an enchantment placed upon the cells. They would all eventually die, but some of the more unlucky ones had been killed instantly, when Teivel had been in one of his rages or had just felt especially peckish, he had sucked the magic directly from them.

He had only been in there for a few weeks so was not close to his demise yet, but unfortunately for the people in the cells next to him, they had died. One from starvation, and the other from the Teivel himself. Natsu just hoped it wouldn't be him next. He wouldn't normally be scared of his own death; before he had been brought here he would have gladly given up his life for any of his Nakama at Fairy Tail. But now his Nakama were not here and if it were one thing he expected in life, it was to die surrounded by Nakama. And now he didn't even have his cell neighbours, not that he talked to them much, but it had been nice to have another heart beat around.

He raised his head. He could hear some rushed footsteps and scuffling echoing through the passage. There were also squeaks and cries of pain, they sounded like they belonged to a woman's voice.

He then heard another voice, gruff and booming "Stop struggling, girl! Or I might just snap that pretty little arm of yours." The sounds of a struggle died down and were replaced with quiet sobbing "Good. You're going to need to save your energy in this place, girl." He heard the cell door next to his open with a creek and then someone, the girl he presumed, being pushed to the floor with a thud. The girl gasped in pain. "I'm going to tell the Lord we've caught another one, powerful at that too." The man said. The bars clanged as they slammed shut on the bordering cell, now where that unfortunate girl would spend the rest of her days.

"Wait I'll come with you, I don't want you taking all the credit." said another voice, it was a woman; she sounded like she was a similar age to himself.

"Alright then." The man huffed, most likely annoyed that he wouldn't receive all the admiration from his master, and some would now have to go to the woman.

The woman gave an unnerving cackle that sent chills down his spine. "Don't worry Haemon; I'll let you claim the next one we find."

"We have ourselves a deal, Ambrosine." Haemon replied.

"Hurry up then, we shouldn't keep the Lord waiting." Ambrosine called, he could hear she had already started to walk away. He heard another pair of footsteps and the sound of distant laughter, eventually it died out completely. But he could still heed the muffled sobs in the next cell. The girl must have been trying to stifle them by burying her fist or clothing into her mouth, he couldn't be sure. But with his dragon slayer perceivable of sound, not a noise she made could escape his ears.

He knew she must be brave, any cowards would be screaming or attacking the bars on the door by now, but she was just holding in her suffering, even thought she didn't know anyone was around her, not even him. It was like she was trying to keep how much pain she was in from herself. It might sound stupid to others but to him it made perfect sense, he would only show his true emotions in front of his Nakama too. No one else.

After a few more minutes of listening to the restrained whimpering, he could no longer bare it. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The girl shrieked and sounded like she had topped backwards into the wall. "W-Who are you? Show yourself!" The girl demanded, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'd love to show myself but I'm in the cell next to yours." he answered the girl.

"You were captured too? Why are we here?" the girl asked him in a hushed tone.

He sighed, knowing there was no easy way to put this "To die..." He said

The girl's reaction was unexpected. She simply said "Oh."

He decided he would explain further, since she was going to die she should surely know why. "We have been captured and brought here under the orders of Sutekh Teivel, if he ever visits the prison make sure to call him lord. You won't last a few second if you don't. Anyway... In order to survive Teivel has to eat magic, or at least that's what I've heard..."

"Lord Teivel?" the girl whispered "He's going to kill me?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry; I know it's a lot to take in... And I'm sure you've got family and friends back home, that'll make it even worse..."

"No." The girl replied "I don't have any family or Nakama waiting for me. They're... They're all gone..."

He wondered what the girl meant by 'They're all gone'. Did she mean they were dead? He felt truly sorry for her if that was so; she seemed like a very nice person, and for this to be happening to her after her loved ones died... "No Nakama, you say?" He said, his mouth stretching into a grin "Then how about us becoming Nakama?"

The girl paused for a moment, in consideration. Deciding she liked the boy, she smiled "I'd like that."

It was perfect. They both needed a friend. Someone to joke with, brighten spirits. Someone to cry with, consoling each other. Someone just to be there and make you feel not so lonely.

"Now you're my Nakama, I'll need your name?" the girl said, feeling a lot happier than before.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! The Fire Dragon Slayer!" The boy named Natsu boasted "What about your name?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. The Celestial Spirit Mage." The girl named Lucy replied.

"Lucy?" Natsu said, trying the name on his tongue "Lucy, I like it!"

Lucy giggled "I like your name too, Natsu."

Natsu smiled to himself and thought "Things are going to be better from now, I can tell..."

The dragon Slayer had expected to die surrounded by his Nakama, now he had Lucy, thing are going to be better...

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Should I not? Do you understand it? Is this your cup of tea? Do you drink tea? Do you want Natsu and Lucy to be more than friends? What is your opinion on the morbid theme? Are you one of those morbid theme lovers or a happy, fluffy bunny person?**

**Please answer with a review! Feel free to put anything you want in there (and yes, I was being serious about your preferences towards tea. Do you like it? Do you even know what it is?) You can even swear! Don't be shy.**


	2. Lucy's Past

**Here in this chapter we will be seeing Lucy's past, I thought it would be good to get some character back-stories in here. It's also another excuse to see their friendship develop.**

**Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy called softly to the boy she had recently befriended.

"Yeah, Lucy?" Natsu said back.

"Those two people who brought me here... Who are they?" Lucy enquired.

Natsu shrugged, but then realised the girl could not see him. "Dunno... They're probably just new servants of Teivel, I heard the last two here got on his nerves so he ate their magic. These two new ones haven't done anything to upset him yet. They should get out of here while they still can."

"I see..." Lucy said, falling back against the wall. _"This place, it's terrible..."_

"Ne, Lucy?" Natsu questioned the celestial spirit mage, taking a bite of his bread that he had rationed for later eating "How did they get you, you don't seem like the type of girl who would fall for one of their traps?"

Lucy looked down at her toes and said bitterly "Compassion. My compassion for fellow human beings is what got me caught. I thought I had none of that left, but I guess I was wrong."

"What happened?"

Lucy sighed and began to recall her story "Due to certain events, I had become a freelance mage. Wandering around the country, taking on jobs from people who could provide me with shelter for the night, or a bit of money. A lot of the time I just had to rough it. I didn't mind it though, it was a great deal better than what I had before I ran away from ho-" Lucy bit her tongue. She had got too caught up in talking, and now she had said something she wished she hadn't.

"What, you ran away?" Natsu asked incredulously "Why?"

Lucy stayed silent. She didn't want to tell Natsu. She didn't even know why she couldn't tell him... _"Or, maybe I do... I'm trying to hide it from myself..." _She thought gloomily. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed _"Maybe I should tell him... What harm could it do here? We're probably going to die anyway..."_ Lucy decided she would tell Natsu, she struggled to think about how to start her story. She stammered trying to put it into words. "W-Well I-I..." _"Why am I even attempting to tell him? I barley know him."_

"If you don't want to tell me... I understand..." Natsu told Lucy, rather dejected.

Lucy felt a pang of guilt. She's made him sad now. "Alright, I'll tell you." Natsu perked up "But only if you tell me your past after."

"Deal." He said eagerly "Start from the beginning."

"What, my whole life story?" Lucy giggled.

"Why not, we've got the time?"

"I suppose that's true..." Lucy said, glancing around at her cell. _"What a way to go..."_ She thought. She sighed and began her account "I was born into a very rich family, my father run an important company, Heartfilia Railways, although he had started from nothing with my mother. I've been told she was part of a noble family, but gave up that life to be with my father. When I was born she had already got back her life of luxury. From what I can remember though she didn't care much about the money, to her she would be happy to live without it, as long as she had me and dad. We had a few happy years together as a family, but that all changed..." She said resentfully "A dark guild, hungry for money and power, came to the village where our estate was. They burned down the villagers house's, slowly making their way towards our manor. They had come to threaten my father for money, but he had gone away on a business trip... So the only ones there was a few maids, my mother and I. They entered the manor and ransacked every room, looking for someone of importance. Many of the maids died trying to protect us... Soon there was only mom, Ms Supetto and I. We barricaded the door to my bedroom, but it wasn't strong enough. My mother was a wizard too... so she decided to stay and hold them off while Ms Supetto and I escaped. I tried to stop her, I screamed and thrashed in the maid's arms but eventually my mother summoned one of her spirits, Capricorn. And he took me away. My mother sacrificed herself to save us..."

Natsu grimaced. That was a truly horrifying story, for Lucy to go through that at such a young age... He shook his head. He had an ominous feeling that there was more to come from Lucy's story.

"When my father got back he was distraught, he was smashing things and yelling at me... He was like that for a couple of days but after that... he completely cut himself off from me. He just wrapped himself up in his work; he would rarely talk to me... And if I even tried to appeal to him..." Lucy thought about the time she had made her father a rice ball. She had walked into his office and set it upon his desk...

"_Papa, Papa! Look what I've made for you!" Lucy squealed, eagerly anticipating the look of joy on her father's face when he would see the rice ball. Her Father did not look up from his work, so she tried again "Papa, it's a rice ball! I made it all by myself!"_

_He eventually looked up, with an expression of irritation on his face "Take this waste off my desk."_

"_But I made it just for you." Lucy said, standing on her tiptoes to push the rice ball forward on the desk._

"_I said take it away!" Lucy's father growled in frustration, swiping his hand across the desk top. His hand caught Lucy's cheek and she tumbled backwards, tears stinging her eyes. The remains of the rice ball lay scattered at her feet. "If I want food I will ask the kitchen staff, you should not squander your time with such petty activates. Now go study! Be useful for once!"_

_Lucy nodded ignoring the tears that ran down her still baby like cheeks, raising her head high. Her father wanted Lucy to act with dignity and she would comply. But she couldn't help but think about how she had believed that rice ball would make him happy again... She didn't know why, but she had thought she might get some part of family back to her..._

_Lucy exited the room closing the door behind her. She pushed upon the heavy oak doors, twisting the golden door knob as it clicked shut. She leaned back against the wood "But didn't you know Papa? It's my birthday today..." She whispered and then ran to the Library, ready to devote herself to studies like her Father did his work._

Lucy pushed that memory to the back of her mind and continued "So one day I just decided I'd had enough of him, so I packed a bag and left..."

"That's when you became the freelance mage?" Natsu assumed "...And when they caught you?"

"Un..." Lucy answered quietly "It was after about a year of living on my own, when I received a mission to go defeat a monster in a cage that threatened a nearby village. Those two servants of Teivel, Haemon and Ambrosine I think... They were the ones who tricked me... Haemon was the one who gave me the request, he told me the monster had captured his daughter, he told me she was just a little girl who could not protect herself. He told me the beast had destroyed his shop and home, his livelihood. He was a damn good actor." Lucy clenched her jaw together, biting down hard on her bottom lip. She can taste the blood filling her mouth. "If only I hadn't been so thick... I just felt like I had to help them, he looked so sad..." Lucy hunched her back, curling up into a ball. She let her head rest upon her knees. "I went to the cave and I heard a young girl... crying. It lured me in; I saw the girl and rushed over to her. She suddenly grew older, her true age. By the time I had realised what was happening, she had pinned me down. I couldn't reach my keys; my spirits couldn't help me... Then Haemon appeared and blindfolded me, and I guess that's when they brought me here..."

Natsu was at a loss for words. He was completely speechless. All he could think was _Poor Lucy..._

Without waiting for Natsu to comment Lucy quickly smiled "But don't worry about me, I'm tough. I can get through alright."

"Yeah... I can tell you're brave." He said and then grinned too "Really, you're just like my friends back at the guild."

"You're in a guild!" Lucy gasped, awestruck "Which one?"

"Fairy Tail."

"You're in Fairy Tail?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah... I am." Natsu smiled at his guild mark, it held so many happy memories for him.

"I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail!"

"Well..." Natsu said tentatively "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think I'd fit in well..." Lucy replied, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Nonsense! You'd fit in perfectly." Natsu beamed.

"Really?!" Lucy asked in amazement.

"Really. My Nakama would love you."

Lucy smiled "Ne, Natsu... If we get out of this... Could you take me with you? Back to Fairy Tail?"

Natsu's heart sank and his toothy grin was utterly gone. He was glad Lucy still had hope, but he thought it was wrong to mislead her. _"But maybe that hope will help her get through this..."_ Natsu inwardly sighed _"If only you would realize Lucy... We won't be getting out of this."_

Natsu faked a cheerful tone replying "Sure."

"Arigatō, Natsu!" Lucy gushed.

Natsu gave a heart rendering smile _"At least she's happy..."_

* * *

**What do you think about the Natsu x Lucy relationship now?**

**Do you think Natsu's right to think there is no hope, or are you going to think like Lucy, that they will get out of the prison alive? Will there be a happy or sad ending to this fan fic?**

**Next week, we will learn more about Natsu! Yay! Natsu's back-story. I do love a good back-story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've already got. Seem's quite positive, which is always good... Keep on reviewing! I need as much encouragement/pointers as possible.**


	3. What Could Have Been

**Here's the chapter focused on Natsu you've all been waiting for! WHOOO!**

**Sorry about the EXTREMELY long wait for this update but school is preventing me from writing a lot. (Stupid school) I lied to whoever here I have told I was on a writing roll because that roll kind'a failed the next day. :/  
**

**Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

"You still need to tell me yours Natsu." Lucy whined.

"My what?" Natsu acted clueless. He was amused at the celestial mages impatience.

"Come on! You said you would tell me your story if I told you mine. We made a deal." Lucy huffed. Natsu couldn't see Lucy, but he could tell she was pouting. He laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked half annoyed and half curious.

"You!" He guffawed.

"That's not very nice." She said, sulkily.

Natsu wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "I'm sorry Lucy. You've just got the best personality ever!"

She knew Natsu was making a joke of her but she couldn't help but blush slightly. For once she was glad there was a wall between them.

"Stop changing the subject!" Lucy moaned again "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Okay, Luce."

"Luce?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my new nickname for you. D'ya like it?"

"No."

"Come on Lucy. It's a great nickname." Natsu bleat

"No."

"Pleaseeeee!"

"Fine." Lucy gave in. "Can you just tell me your story now?" Lucy asked in irritation.

"Muron... LUCE." He said, putting emphasis on Lucy's new moniker. Lucy groaned and facepalmed. "It all started seventeen years ago, in a land of mystery and magic, in the majestic realm named Earthla-"

"-Could you tell it like a normally please?" Lucy interrupted.

"But my way of telling it makes it sound awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu!" Lucy growled.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Tell me how you got caught." Lucy told the fire mage.

"Hai. I was travelling to Hargeon by train, looking for someone. I arrived at Hargeon and I was about to get off the train when they grabbed me before I was even able to step off onto the station's platform..."

"How were they able to just grab you, surely you could have fought back. I mean it's not like they tricked you into getting caught, is it?"

"Well... no..." Natsu squirmed at the question, not wanting to give an explanation. "On t-trains... I... I get motion sick. I can barley move when on transportation..." Natsu hung his head in shame.

"You get motion sickness?" Lucy sniggered "The big, strong dragon slayer gets motion sickness?"

"Hey! It's not funny; it's a very serious condition." Natsu sulked. Lucy continued to laugh and after awhile Natsu joined her. They laughed until they were painting heavily and their sides were sore. Natsu rolled onto his back, taking large gulps of air. His jaw ached. He hadn't stretched his mouth into a grin like that since... well... since he was at Fairy Tail. He felt a pang of longing. He yearned to see his guild again. He missed Fairy Tail so much. But at least he was here with Lucy and he was glad, at least, they could laugh still. Still enjoy life.

"Who's this guy you were looking for then?" Lucy asked eagerly. She was exited to find out. After all it was her dream to join a guild, and Fairy Tail was one of her top choices if she were ever to join one. "Was it for a mission? Were they a bandit? Or was it some kind of strange creature?"

"No. I was looking for my dad. I heard that Salamander was in Hargeon, I thought that it might have been him..." Natsu answered.

"Salamander... So your dad must be a fire dragon slayer too then?"

"No he's a dragon."

"Eh?!" Lucy's draw dropped.

"I know what you're thinking," Natsu sighed "My dad couldn't possibly be a dragon... It's biologically impossible, but it's true. He adopted me when I was very young and-"

"No! I mean 'Eh?!' Why would you think a dragon would be in the middle of town?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu raised a finger in defence, mouth open, ready to expound. But then he couldn't think of anything to say. All that came from his lips was a slight gurgling noise. Realising his stupidity his finger fell limply back down to his side.

Lucy sighed and tucked her chin in-between her legs. "Baka."

"Weirdo." he retorted.

"I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy argued.

"Yeah you are." Natsu said.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Weirdo says 'What'." Natsu said incomprehensibly.

"What?"

"Ha, ha! You said it! That means you're a weirdo." Natsu laughed.

"Whatever." Lucy huffed, secretly amused. "You're still more of a weirdo than me. You should have called your team mates for help when they caught you."

"But I didn't have anyone with me. Well, I have Happy but he got knocked out trying to rescue me. He's a rare type of cat. He can talk and fly." Natsu explained

"You should have taken some more of your guild mates with you then." said Lucy.

"I don't need anyone. I can manage on my own."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You say that, yet here you are. Don't you like your guild mates?"

"Yeah, I do. They're my Nakama. They're like family to me but they'd hold me back. I couldn't possibly form a team with them." Natsu answered.

"That's just stupid." Lucy muttered.

It was silent.

Neither of them spoke. Lucy started tracing circles into the dust which had settled onto the stone floor. She drew a spiral, stopping as she reached the middle of the pattern. She spoke quietly, almost inaudible. "What about me then? Would you consider forming a team with me if I was in your guild?"

Natsu froze. He hadn't been asked that question before. Natsu's been asked to go on jobs with others before but not an actual team. Maybe it's because the guild members didn't want to be paired up with such a destructive person. Or maybe... it's because he always acts like he doesn't want anyone with him. He wasn't sure but after the disappearance of his adoptive father and death of Lisanna, Natsu always thought solo was the way to go. He says that team mates would hold him back, would they? "Maybe... I mean... You'd be a special case, an exception."

"An exception..." Lucy pondered over the word for a moment and then exclaimed "GO TEAM LUCY!"

Natsu almost jumped out of his skin at Lucy's sudden outburst. "Huh?"

"I said GO TEAM LUCY!" Lucy shouted again.

"What d'ya mean 'Team Lucy'?"

"That's what our team would be called." Lucy replied.

"Hell no! Team Natsu all the way!" Natsu countered.

"Hell yes!" Lucy giggled.

"Luce~" Natsu whined. Lucy's smile immediately slid from her face and turned into a scowl.

"Don't call me Luce!"

"Sorry LUCE~" Natsu smirked "But you already agreed to it."

"And I'm already regretting that." she sighed.

Natsu stuck his tongue out but then realised Lucy couldn't see him so he said "I'm sticking my tongue out at you right now."

"Yeah, I guessed." she said "That's why my middle finger is raised at you now right now."

"Hey!-"

"Keep it down!" a brusque voice sounded from somewhere outside their cells. A plate of the usual water, bread and cheese was kicked under Lucy's cell's bars. The man named Haemon appeared in front of them. "There's your food, and if you two are this loud again you'll be fasting for the next few days." He kicked a plate to Natsu too and then left.

Lucy tore off a chunk off her bread and started to nibble at it. After a few minutes of silence, Lucy put down her gnawed bread and smiled "Team Natsu sounds good. Team Natsu would be our name. If you had got off that train we would have met in Hargeon. You'd have taken me back to your guild and I'd have met all of your Nakama. I would have been given a guild insignia."

"What's Lucy saying?" Natsu thought "Is she trying to tell me what could have been...?" He was bewildered and didn't know how to respond. He wasn't entirely sure what her point was, or if she was even trying to prove anything.

Natsu found himself speaking unconsciously "Where? Where would you have the guild mark?"

Lucy held her hand out in front of her "My right hand, pink."

"Pink..." Natsu looked to his right hand too. "What would be your goal after joining Fairy Tail?"

"Collect more gate keys." She answered.

"And you would be in team Natsu?"

"Un." She nodded, happily. "Team Natsu all the way."

* * *

**I know I said before this would be Natsu's past but things seemed to just change as I wrote but the next one might be his past.**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I'll try to make up for it.**

**And at the end of the next update I'll be responding to your reviews so if there's anything you want to ask me about this fanfic or any other random stuff *Shrugs* go ahead and review now. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. A Story

**I'm back! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, its probably been like a month or something... But hopefully I can get back to more writing now I'm getting used to my GCSE's.**

******Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

"I spy~ with my little eye~ something begging with W!" Natsu sang.

"Wall."

"Luce~ How do you keep getting these?! You must be cheating, mustn't you?!"

Lucy sweatdropped "It's not exactly difficult."

"Oooh! I just thought of a good one!" Natsu exclaimed "You'll never get this. I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with B."

"Bars."

"Darn it, Luce." Natsu stomped his feet against the stone floors in frustration.

Lucy giggled at his childishness.

Since Lucy was placed in the cell next to Natsu, more of his true personality seemed to be emerging. Just like what he was showing now, this silly, playful attitude. Lucy had found herself opening up to the dragon slayer more too. She had begun telling him stories she had written. She couldn't remember the entire plot line and her language wasn't as eloquent as it would have been if it was on paper but Natsu seemed enraptured by her tales anyhow. And in exchange Natsu had told her about different jobs he had been on for his guild and the various monsters and villains he had faced.

"I don't want to play this game anymore." Natsu sulked.

"Only because you're losing." Lucy retorted.

"No, it's because it's boring."

"It was you who wanted to play this in the first place!" Lucy yelled, exasperated.

"Only because I thought I'd win!"

"Exactly..." Lucy sighed.

"Tell me a story!" Natsu cheered, perking up immediately at the idea.

"But I've told you all the stories I've ever written."

"Then make one up!"

"Natsu, do you even realise the difficulties of making a story up." Lucy questioned the dragon slayer, raising an eyebrow.

"It can't be that hard." Natsu scoffed and then added "Please~ make up a story~"

"How about this, tell me the names of some people in your guild and you can help me create a story about it."

Natsu considered for a moment and then agreed "Deal!"

"All right, tell me some people and their personalities."

"Errm... Well, there's Happy." Natsu answered "He's a blue cat who can talk and fly. He loves fish. I hatched him out of an egg with...Lisanna..."

"Lisanna? Do you want her to be a character in the story? What's she like?"

"No!" Natsu snapped and then calmed himself, taking a deep breath, "No...I don't want her to be in this."

Lucy was taken aback by her friend's sudden outburst. He was making it seem like he didn't want to talk about Lisanna. But why? What could this girl have done that's so terrible, something that made Natsu get angry when she's mentioned? Maybe he could tell her one day. For now though she would leave the touchy subject alone. "Happy... Okay. Anyone else?"

"There's Gray." Natsu growled as he said the name, "He's an ice-prick mage who has a weird habit of stripping. He always fights with me, but of course I always win. We should put about me beating up Gray in the story."

"_In your dreams..."_ Lucy sniggered silently and asked "More?"

"I suppose you could use Erza..." Natsu shivered, "She's very... unique. She has scarlet hair, a love for strawberry cheesecake and uses requip magic. She can kick three mountains down in one blow, she's an actual monster!"

"Wow..." Lucy gasped "Three mountains...?"

"Three mountains." Natsu repeated, nodding solemnly.

"I think I've got enough characters now... Shall we start?" Lucy said.

"Yes~!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll say one sentence each."

**(A/N Natsu will be in bold letters and Lucy will be in normal and anything they say outside of this chapter will be in these **_**[ ]**_**.)**

Lucy began the story, "It was a normal day in the guild of Fairy Tail.

**Cana was drinking alcohol (provided by Mira), Erza was eating strawberry cheese cake, Elfman was talking about how manly he was and Natsu was beating the crap out of anyone who dared challenge him, especially Gray. **

_[Lucy-"Who are these people?" Natsu-"Don't interrupt!" Lucy-It's my go now anyway!"]_

Natsu was bragging so much about his fighting skills that he didn't notice Gray was sending a punch in his direction. He was hit in the stomach and sent flying back into Erza, whose face was squished into her cake.

_[Natsu-"No~ Luce! Do you know how Erza gets when you ruin her cake? She'll go all demon and requip to be pointing a hundred swords at me!" Lucy-"Sorry Natsu, but you'll just have to carry on with what you've been given." Natsu-*Pouting* "You used two sentences." Lucy-"Deal with it."]_

**Erza...Erza...told Natsu not to worry about it, yeah!**

_[Lucy-"Pfft, Really, Natsu? Really? Would that actually happen?" Natsu-*Squirms* "Well..." Lucy-"No, I thought not now try that again.]_

**Erza beat Natsu up for squishing her cake into her face... The end."**

"Hey, don't finish it there Natsu! I was starting to enjoy that story." Lucy protested.

"I wasn't." Natsu pouted, "I got beaten up. That's not a funny story in my opinion."

"I thought it was funny." said Lucy.

"Of course you did..." Natsu muttered in irritation.

Lucy smirked. She felt somewhat triumphant at the fact she had managed to annoy Natsu to the point where he won't argue back.

"Oi! Brats! Stop lousing around, Lord Teivel is coming." The voice made both Lucy and Natsu start. It sounded from further down the passageway. They could recognise the voice belonging to Ambrosine, one of Teivel's servants.

"Get up! Make yourself look presentable for the Lord!" As Ambrosine barked orders, they could hear the scuffling of what they assumed were other prisoners trying to carry out her commands.

She soon passed their cell and Lucy got her first fleeting glimpse of the woman. She had thick mauve hair, tied back in a burgundy ribbon, and eyes the colour of a searing crimson. Lucy supposed she would be rather pretty, if it were not for her pale skin, deprived of sunlight and leering look on her face.

As swift as Ambrosine had appeared, she was gone. They could hear her heels clicking further down the passage.

Once it had gone quiet again Lucy spoke, "Teivel...He's coming here? W-What for?"

"For lunch." Natsu replied in disdain.

* * *

**Hmmm... Teivel is coming... Next chapter will hopefully be longer, this was more of a filler, and it should be more interesting too.**

**And could you please give me some ideas for things Natsu and Lucy could talk about before it gets to the dramatic climax of the story...I'm kind'a stuck...**

**I think I'll have a chapter about Lisanna and maybe a bit of Igneel but other than that, I'll need some ideas.**

**Please review and tell me your ideas, thanks XD**


	5. Teivel Appears

**Sorry for the long wait! But hopefully these next two chapters will be worth it.**

**Originally this was meant to be one humongous chapter, but I decided to split it into two since I'm not finished with the second half yet. I want to make sure I get this chapter to you all before Christmas as a holiday present. **

**Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

It was the sound that brought a feeling of dread to the prisoners.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

That noise belonged to that of their subjugator. Lord Teivel himself.

His black cloak fluttered behind him as he walked leisurely down the chilly passageway, his heels clicking against the stone floors and a raven feather that dangled from his left ear swayed from side to side in a mesmerising fashion.

Every one of the caged wizards slunk back into the shadows of the cells as he passed them. He scrutinised them, occasionally stopping when his interest peaked but after deciding they were not his choice for today, carried on walking down the passage.

He was a young arrogant man; someone who believed in his own self-importance above all else. His mysterious powers and handsome features gave him a feeling of superiority.

But Teivel was not to be underestimated. His supercilious nature did not stop him from being very shrewd and vindictive. In fact, it made him all the more so. He showed no respect for a fellow human being. No mercy and no empathy.

His subordinates kept silent, following in Teivel's wake, knowing they must respect the fact their Lord needed silence when he was selecting his next meal. But they couldn't help smirking at those who cowered in fear at their presence.

They continued for a while longer, until Teivel sighed in frustration and suddenly turned to face his most foremost followers, Haemon and Ambrosine.

The two almost bumped into Teivel.

They quickly hurried backwards, bowing and thinking about how fortunate they were to not bump into him.

"Is there anything wrong, my lord?" Haemon asked, his lips curving into a nervous smile.

"Yes, there is." He answered, peering in on the nearest cell, unnerving its inhabitant and causing him to tremble. "I desire a young mage today; however, all those I have passed are far too old. Do we not have any children in stock?"

His intense glare caused Haemon's smile to falter slightly. He turned to his colleague, in desperation for her assistance.

Ambrosine answered hastily, "Why of course, my lord. There are a few young mages... But they have been here for a rather long time. It's likely that most of their magical energy has already been absorbed. I'm not sure if a child would be enough to satisfy you, my lord..."

"How many are there?"

"There are three children, my lord. Two of which are eleven years old and the other is seven."

"Very well then, I'll take the lot. Make sure you capture more afterwards. I do like to treat myself to a delicacy once in a while. They're like my very own caviar." Sutekh Teivel grinned and licked his lips hungrily.

"Bring them to the east wing; I'll take my dinner on the veranda."

"Yes, my lord." His two followers bowed their respects.

...

A while later, Teivel's two minions who had captured her, passed Lucy cell.

She saw Haemon, the middle aged man with dirty blonde hair and a strong build, and Ambrosine, the deceivingly delicate looking young woman.

She had wondered where they were going in such a hurry and even expressed this thought to Natsu.

"I might have an idea." He said darkly, eyes narrowing on the spot where Haemon and Ambrosine just were.

"What?"

Natsu didn't reply.

Lucy kept nagging at him but eventually gave up, being unable to get a response out of him.

The blonde slumped back against the wall and sighed completely forgetting that today was the day another life would be stolen in this sinister castle.

...

Tiny Elsie snuggled up closer to her two older 'brothers'. She was chilled to the bone and was trying to warm up as much as possible by borrowing their heat.

Satoru wrapped an arm around his 'sister' and Hiro moved his chin to rest on the young girls head.

They really did seem like a little family.

But they weren't related. They didn't even look alike.

The eldest, Satoru, had jet black hair, a mature face and vivid green eyes. He was taller than average for an eleven year old and seemed a few years older than his age. His poor behaviour was probably an imitation of his Father's, the leader of a small dark guild...but then again, it could also be because his father never treated him very well.

All he really wanted was his Father's love and admiration. He would never get it though. No matter how many times he would steal, fight or discover riches. His father was never satisfied. He had even been told by his Father, that he should be aiming higher than what he did, like his brother, who had disappeared many years before.

Satoru had always been raised to hate those who maintained the law and spent most of his youth dodging Rune knights. He was always rude to people and used violence to solve his problems, although he did share a soft spot for Elsie.

Hiro was a few months younger than Satoru. They were both eleven; but unlike Satoru, he was very timid. He had never been the social type of person and was scared for what might happen to his Mother while he was away from her. He hoped he could one day return to her. Even though he was a cowardly, scrawny boy, he had always held a strong desire to protect his Mother.

When his Father left him and his sick Mother for another woman, Hiro at the age of eight, had to work in his town's local coal mine to feed and nurse his Mother back to health. He could no longer study magic after that. For her sake...

He would just try to keep his head down and blend in with the crowds, tucking his conspicuous lilac hair under a hat at all times. It had been his 'Mr Lucky Hat', the name Satoru had laughed at when he first told his cell mates about it. As the soubriquet suggested, Hiro believed that hat brought him luck, and the day he lost it, just so happened to be the day he was caught.

Elsie was the youngest; she was the 'little sister' of the family of three. The seven year old had pale blue eyes and auburn brown hair styled in the same messy bob she's always had. She never had the luxury to have it cut nicely; not that she would know any better.

When Elsie was a baby, her parents died in a magic accident and she was taken in by her Aunt and Uncle who owned an inn that served travelling business men.

In her infancy, the brunette was usually ignored by her Uncle and Aunt so instead, turned to the customers for some kind of affection. She was treated very much like a pet by the people who stopped in at the tavern, and was given scraps off their plates. This was all she was given to eat.

Oblivious to the fact she was being neglected by her legal guardians, Elsie continued to joke and dance for the clientele.

As soon as she hit the age of four, apparently she was fit to work for food now and it was decided she would no longer be allowed to bother their clients by begging for food. Elsie was given tasks such as scrubbing floors, doing the laundry, cleaning the fireplace and many more unpleasant jobs.

Despite this, she would always smile, genuinely happy that she was being 'useful for once'.

After a few months Elsie had been put on waitress duty. She was so happy she now had a more important job. It meant the world to her. To Elsie, it felt like she had proven herself worthy for this job to her Aunt and Uncle by performing her other tasks to the best of her abilities. In reality their other waitress had found a better job. They just needed Elsie to fill in until they could find someone else.

The first customer Elsie had served got angry at the girl. After she had spilt his soup on him he went into a rage and yelled and cursed at her. Soon her Uncle got involved and slapped her.

Elsie still smiled, regardless of her smarting cheek.

He had fumed, "Damn you girl! You should have gone to the orphanage when I first had the chance. You're useless! Useless!"

Her smile wavered. "Useless?" The small girl echoed, processing the word.

It was then that a man in a hooded cloak, who had been sitting silently in the corner of the room until then, spoke.

"Now, now... Don't you think your being a bit harsh on the poor girl?"

The Uncle's head snapped towards the man. "Didn't you see what she did?! The brat deserves it! She should know not to upset her clients but still misbehaves!" He spat.

He raised his hand again to strike Elsie but the mysterious man prevented him from doing so.

He hadn't even moved from his seat.

It was magic.

Every candle in the tavern was extinguished and the stranger's body erupted into blue flames that flickered and danced around him. His cloak dropped to the floor revealing a man whose hair was long and eyes were narrow. He glared at Elsie's Uncle.

"If you cannot respect those who have powerful seed's of magic within them, I might have to teach you a lesson..." His frown turned to a sadistic grin, as his nail grew to claws and his canines to fangs. "I'll be just a moment little girl. Wait outside till I'm done with the bad people..."

...

Elsie watched in horror from outside of the inn as it crumbled from within. The ruins were ablaze with blue fire and dead bodies scattered the floor. Blood everywhere.

The man remerged from the burning building.

He had not only killed her Uncle, but her Aunt, the customer she had upset, everyone in the inn...her whole village...

Blood dripped from his claws and was splattered across his Suoh.

"Are you alright now, little girl?" The man smiled, flashing his teeth doused in red.

Elsie's voice caught in the back of her throat.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't think.

Was this a nightmare?

Her wide eyes began to fill with tears that began to steadily run down her pallid cheeks.

The man brushed the tears from her eyes. "Are you still upset about them? Don't worry. I'll make sure nobody calls you useless again, little one. You are much too precious to our world than to be wasted on serving food. I'll awaken your true talent..."

Elsie was pushed to the floor and stripped of all her clothes. She struggled to get away but the man's grip was too strong for her.

His hand was once again shrouded in blue flames. He pressed his palm on to her exposed skin. Burning it, scorching it... searing that strange mark onto her back.

Forever more she would be haunted by the phoenix insignia that would never fade.

Never.

* * *

**If you feel shocked right now, you feel exactly the same as I did when I finished this.**

**I was only going to use these characters as a tool to emphasise how evil Teivel was but this turned into something else. I've changed the future plot of my story now and these kids are involved. They are important characters now.**

**Anyway, what do you think of the Lord now he's finally appeared? Or how he acts, or about Elsie, Hiro or Satoru? Any ideas about the magic the mysterious man awoke from within Elsie?**

**Tell me in your reviews! I love reading them!**

**By the way thanks to everyone who gave me ideas on what Natsu and Lucy can talk about, I think I might just use some of them XD**

**And to **_**Badger Face, **_**good luck with your GCSE's too.**


	6. Brothers

**Here is what you've all been waiting for! My next update!**

**This is actually my favorite chapter so far. Might just be me... :3 There isn't any Natsu and Lucy here but I'm still rather proud of this. I hope you don't mind a mainly OC chapter. Read and see what you think.**

**Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiro had been in Teivel's underground prison for around seven months and three days. He was the type of person to keep on track of time like that. From the moment he had arrived at his cell he had been counting the days he had managed to survive. It was one of the few things which had kept him sane. Putting things into numbers and hypotheses help him to stay calm. After spending most of his youth fervently studying, of course he would think in that way.

But the lilac haired boy knew his time here was nothing compared to Elsie or even Satoru, who had been here for at least another three more months than him, and in which time he had become very close to Elsie and would hardly open up to Hiro at all. In fact, on the day they had first met, Satoru had purposely tripped Hiro causing him to fall face first into one of the walls to their cell. Satoru was always mean to him like that; pinching him, punching him, kicking him...just generally hurting him. And what Hiro found even more annoying is how he would refer to him as simply 'freckles'. The nickname signifying 'the few' freckles on his face.

Hiro knew it was in Satoru's nature to behave like this, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was also because Elsie had seemed to take a liking to Hiro the moment she had become acquainted with him. He probably had felt deprived of attention since Elsie had a second cell mate for company.

Hiro's meeting with Elsie had been much more pleasant than it had with Satoru. _After being tripped and smashing his face against solid rock, the seven year old had helped him up and smiled sweetly, saying, "Don't mind Satoru; he doesn't really mean any harm."_

_Hiro looked over to the elder boy who was leaning, back against the wall, glaring at him menacingly. He even spat in his direction, making Hiro flinch. "Are you sure about that?"_

_Elsie simply giggled in answer to his question and continued on with their conversation, starting with introductions, "My name's Elsie and he's Satoru." She extended her arm to him._

"_Um...Nice to meet you... The name's Hiro." He took the girl's hand awkwardly and shook it. He had never really interacted with anyone much before. He felt especially uneasy in these kinds of situations, even more so with someone staring daggers into the back of his head._

_It seemed Elsie could tell he was uncomfortable because she gave his hand a small comforting squeeze, which relaxed Hiro a lot._

"_I've decided." Elsie declared, still holding Hiro's hand in her own, "From today you will be my brother."_

"_Brother?" Hiro repeated._

_Satoru, who had remained stubbornly quiet until then, yelled angrily, "He can't be your brother Elsie! I'm your brother!"_

"_You're related?" Hiro questioned, slightly surprised. They didn't look very alike at all. He would have never of guessed they were brother and sister._

"_Yes we are." Satoru replied smugly. "So you can't be her brother because she already has me, freckles!"_

"_Freckles?!" Hiro stood staring at the black haired boy in disbelief, wondering if he had heard him right._

"_Well technically that's not quite true..." Elsie interrupted ingenuously. "We're not related."_

"_Elsie!" Satoru exclaimed in a panic, thinking that Elsie might prefer Hiro to him, "I am your brother though!"_

"_Not by blood."_

"_That doesn't matter. I'll still always be your brother as long as I can protect you." Satoru argued._

"_I know that and that's why I chose you to be my amazing big brother." The young girl went and sat by Satoru, letting him put a defensive arm around her shoulder._

"_See freckles, I'm her big brother. You can't be one."_

_Hiro felt his eyebrow twitch at his new nickname but remained calm and asked politely, "Could you please refrain from calling me 'freckles'? My name is Hiro."_

"_I couldn't care less, freckles." Satoru replied offhandedly._

"_Don't be mean." Elsie scolded her 'brother' lightly. "You two will have to get along if you're going to be brothers."_

"_What?! I thought we already decided against that! Besides you've already got me; you don't need anyone else!" Satoru protested, jumping up onto his feet._

"_But I can have more than one brother."_

"_No you can't..." He said quietly, continuing to argue even though he knew he had no valid reason for Elsie not to have another 'brother'._

"_You can actually. Having more than one or two siblings is very common in families." Hiro added._

"_You can shut up!"_

"_Satoru!" Elsie scowled._

"_Elsie I'll be your brother," Hiro said to the little girl, "As long as I'm only half-brother to him." He indicated Satoru. He only agreed to this of course because he wanted to annoy Satoru and though Elsie could keep him from bullying him too much. He didn't really know Elsie but she seemed very friendly, enough so for Hiro to feel comfortable around her._

"_Like I'd want to be your full brother either, even if it's not by blood. But if you really wanted him to be your brother Elsie, I suppose I could put up with him being my half-brother..." Satoru said begrudgingly._

_Elsie beamed at the two and pulled them into a hug, which caused the boys' heads to crash together. "We're just like a family!" She cheered happily, while Hiro and Satoru glared at each other still in her surprisingly strong grip._

After that Hiro had become more comfortable with talking. He would have full conversations with Elsie without mumbling or stuttering. He was even confident enough to talk back to Satoru once in a while, but this never stopped him from being mean. It usually just earned Hiro a kick in the side.

In their time together Hiro learnt some things about his fellow inmates, courtesy of Elsie naturally (the only times Satoru would talk to him was to insult him). He found out about favourite animals, colours, foods...all sorts of things. But strangely enough the topic of their life before they were captured always seemed to be avoided. Not that Hiro minded. Really he preferred it that way, meaning he would not have to relive his past either or think about his poorly mother alone with nobody to care for her.

He had also discovered that there had been people in their cell before Hiro or Satoru came along. Elsie didn't even have an idea about how long she had spent in the prison. Apparently she lost track a long time ago, in a time where there was about five other children in the cell. Elsie had watched each one of them slowly waste away or taken by Lord Teivel until only she was left. In spite of her small frame and fragile limbs, she had managed to cling on to life like a mollusc to a rock. Hiro was amazed at how well Elsie was fairing considering how long she must have been detained and the small amount of provisions she was receiving. Just to be sure of her wellbeing however, the two elder boys would always pass on half of their food to Elsie, who seemed rather reluctant to take it. The blue eyed youngster had needed an ample amount of persuading to accept it.

The consequences to this being Hiro and Satoru beginning to thin and grow weaker. Hiro had always been rather scrawny so the results of hardly eating didn't show too much with him. Satoru on the other hand, who had been taller and relatively well built for an eleven year old, was looking sicklier by the day. His maltreatment of Hiro would become less frequent and when it did take place it was half-hearted. Elsie did not fail to notice the changes in her brothers. She didn't want to take their food anymore. They had said it was fine but they we're clearly lying to her. From then on Elsie would not accept the food from her two brothers and would attempt to feed them.

Elsie was entering the second week of forcing Hiro and Satoru to eat and Satoru was still resisting. Her lilac haired brother had given in a few days prior but the other continued to refrain from letting anything but half a share of rations pass through his lips.

The brunette sat by his side waving a chunk of bread in front of his face, trying to coax him into consuming it. "Wow... Look at this delicious bread, Satoru. Yummy!"

Satoru turned his head away defiantly. "It's stale. I don't want it."

Elsie huffed and scowled slightly. It was what seemed like her hundredth time of trying to feed him and she was starting to get fed up. "Well I'm full. I couldn't eat another bite. Why don't you have it instead?"

"No thank you."

"Fine; I suppose Hiro can have it then..."

"I changed my mind!" Satoru said quickly, snatching the bread from her hands and wolfing it down. He finished the bread licking around his mouth, not wasting a single crumb.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah... I do." He admitted, smiling slightly.

"Thank goodness. Here. Have the cheese too." She said, moving Satoru's plate to his lap.

The boy eyed the dairy product warily, unsure of whether to have it or not.

"Just eat the cheese." Hiro called from the corner of the cell, where he was already munching on his rations under the watchful eye of Elsie to enforce the rule of 'eat or I won't like you anymore'.

"Like I'd listen to you! I'm not doing what you say!" Satoru bellowed.

"Please, Satoru..." Elsie looked up to her brother with big pleading eyes that he could never say 'no' to.

"Fine... But only because you want me to." Satoru complied with Elsie's wish and began nibbling at his cheese.

"Pushover." Satoru heard Hiro ridicule him in-between sips of water. He defiantly didn't like that Hiro had become less afraid off him recently. He would often make cleaver comments or use big words that Satoru believed were used to make him look like some kind of idiot.

"Says you, freckles. You act just the same way around her!"

"Don't fight you two!" Elsie cried, he tone full of worry.

Satoru's eyes immediately softened. "Sorry Elsie... I didn't mean to make you worry."

"You just proved my point, imbecile." Hiro stated calmly, finishing the dregs of his murky water.

"Why you-"

"Be quiet!" Hiro immediately shushed him, looking very serious.

Satoru looked fiercely at Hiro, "Don't tell me to be quiet! You be qui-"

"No, really; be quiet! I can hear something..." The undernourished boy interrupted him again, cupping a hand around his ear.

Satoru fell silent for a moment in order to listen. He could hear footsteps. So could Elsie.

There were nothing else beyond their cell; only a dead end. That meant someone was walking to them. That was the only possible justification for hearing the gentle tap of a stone against shoe coming from further down the corridor.

The child cell was far away from any others because it had a special type of stone with different magical properties to that of what the other cells are made from. The mineral surrounding them allowed for slower magic drainage, seeing as children generally had much frailer bodies than somebody older. Teivel defiantly didn't want his stock of children dying off quickly because he much preferred eating their soul whole rather than gradually obtaining it. Could Lord Teivel finally be coming for one of them?

Hiro instinctively hurried to Elsie and Satoru. Once he was close enough he linking his slightly bigger hand into Elsie's dainty one and Satoru let out a low growl.

"Hey," Elsie murmured into Hiro's ear, "You don't think they'll take us away do you? They're not going to take you two away from me?"

"Don't worry; Satoru and I won't let them hurt you. We're your brothers, remember?" He replied, smiling reassuringly. Elsie nodded but fear was still evident on her countenance.

Soon the sound of footfall slowed and eventually came to a halt, just outside their cell. Through the bars could be seen two familiar people. One was a woman with long mauve hair and sharp features. The other was older and had flaxen hair with the beginnings of a wrinkling face. They were Ambrosine and Haemon. They weren't the worse people Elsie had come across before but they certainly weren't the nicest. They were cruel and spiteful but that was all part of the job description. Being a servant to Lord Sutekh Teivel was not an easy task.

"You three. Stand against the back wall. Don't try to do anything funny or you'll be unconscious in seconds." Ambrosine ordered. She made sure they all acted in accordance with her command before opening the door to the cell allowing her and Haemon access.

The two stood in front of the children, inspecting them. "They seem fairly healthy, considering." Ambrosine said to her collaborator.

Haemon gave an insolent smile, "Yes, I think the Lord will be very pleased."

"Naturally. Shall we then?" She replied succinctly.

"Right; you escort the girl in that case and I'll take the boys."

Elsie listened with a feeling of dread growing inside her. Elsie knew what was happening and had no way to stop it. She knew this day would come just not so soon and certainly not all three of them at once. She had thought it would be her to go to the Lord first, which is practically the same thing as paying a visit to the Grim Reaper, but Satoru and Hiro were going too. Elsie supposed it would be better this way...they would be able depart this life together.

Ambrosine began dragging her towards the door in a viciousness manner, caring little for how firm her grip was around Elsie's small wrist. From the corner of her eye she saw Haemon closing in on her two brothers. Hiro was backed into the corner and Satoru had his fists raised, prepared to fight.

She called out to them in alarm, "Satoru! Hiro!"

Immediately both boys attention was focused on Elsie and something seemed to click in their heads because before Elsie knew it they had both pushed passed the foe facing them and ran straight for her. However, just before they could reach the girl Ambrosine had one hand clutching at her shoulder and the other around her throat. She held Elsie out before her in a threatening way. "One more step and the girl will die."

Elsie's bothers stood completely still with their breath hitched in their throats. They didn't dare move for fear of Elsie's life. Hiro was uncertain to if they would actually go as far as killing Elsie, as their Lord obviously wanted all three of them, not just two. He wondered if their Lord would be at all overjoyed if he found out his servants had killed off part of his meal but he couldn't be sure.

"You wouldn't dare." Satoru offered the enemy a hesitant sneer.

"Try me." Ambrosine said, the hand around Elsie's throat repositioned to grasp Elsie chin. Her thumb and forefinger squished Elsie's cheeks together in an imitation of doting behaviour. "This little sweetie might just get it if you're not careful."

Satoru's black hair shadowed the belligerent expression he wore. "Your scum. Absolute scum."

"Ah-ah-ah," Haemon joined Ambrosine, waving a scorning finger at Satoru, "I'd be careful with your mouth to lad. You wouldn't want anything to happen to this little lady, would you? Now let's all just go to the Lord quietly now and no one will get hurt." He roughly patted Elsie's head and ruffled her auburn hair. Elsie had tears beginning to form in her eyes but bit her lip to prevent any sob from escaping.

"You're taking us there to die!"

"No, no. Our Lord wishes only to speak with you children." Haemon corruptly clarified. "Isn't that right Ambrosine?"

"Yes, it's just a quick chat. It won't take long." The woman agreed.

"What a load of bullshit." Satoru muttered darkly. "We know what goes on here. You're offering us to Teivel as his next meal."

"Lord Teivel." Ambrosine corrected. "And yes, we are taking you to your death. I suppose there is no use pretending now. It would have made it easier for both you and me if you had been latently unaware. But it makes little difference; you're going to die anyway."

"If that's true... Let Elsie live then. Let Hiro live. I'll die. Your lord doesn't need all of us." Satoru spoke boldly.

Elsie gasped. "Satoru!"

"_He didn't call me freckles..."_ Hiro thought, _"That's the first time he called me by my actual name."_ Hiro searched Satoru's expression for any sign of wavering but there was none. He was deadly serious about this. Hiro had never thought he would see the day Satoru would give up his life for him. He assumed he had hated him. After all that bullying wouldn't anyone think that? Hiro just didn't know anymore. Nevertheless, he knew Satoru was being an idiot again; trying to die alone... He couldn't let him do that. "I'm not going to let you die all by yourself, Satoru."

His cell mate turned to him, eyes widening slightly, but quickly looked back at Haemon she said, "Well that's good because the Lord specifically ordered for all of you to be brought."

"What..." Hiro frowned, "So he wouldn't even let one of us live. Not even Elsie who's been here for the longest. She probably has hardly any magic left and your still going to do this to her!"

"It's not our problem." Ambrosine shrugged.

"It's not your problem?!" Hiro was getting angrier by the second, "She's just a little girl!"

"All the more reason to take her to the Lord. He's expressed his fondness of the taste of young girl's souls. They are a rare treat for him."

"That's barbaric!" Hiro yelled in outrage, "Let Elsie leave! Let her live! I'm sure Satoru agrees with me!"

"Of course I do freckles. I want Elsie to be freed as well." Satoru nodded, now single-minded on Elsie's safety. It was obvious by now they would not be able to secure that for them all. Now they could only continue what they swore to do when they became Elsie's brother. Protect.

Haemon sighed, "Look; we've already told. We can't do that. Just give up already."

Hiro growled, baring his teeth at their subjugators. "Let Elsie leave this castle or we'll kill ourselves! Won't we, Satoru." It was a statement, not a question. Satoru had never seen Hiro like this before. It was rather amazing really.

But he felt the same way Hiro did. Of course he wanted to save Elsie. He would do anything for that girl. He wasn't the best natured of boys and always used to put him own safety before others...but that was because he had no one to protect. The family he had had back then wasn't real in his eyes. They may have held the same blood, but if there's something he learnt from the little girl, is that your family can be anyone, just so long as you love them. He even considered Hiro family now, but he was sure if possible only one would be allowed to escape this prison.

Satoru was shocked that the once socially awkward, clumsy Hiro was the one to demand such a thing from wizards whose strength was far greater than their own, especially with them being in such a weak state. However, he soon regained his composure and closing his mouth, nodded determinedly. He would do anything...

"And how would you do that, kid?" Haemon raised an eyebrow at Hiro and chuckled along with Ambrosine. "You have no weapons to do so and we certainly won't let you kill each other so easily."

"Have you ever heard of...'magic bursts'?" Hiro asked.

Teivel's two followers' eyes widened from shock. For someone so young to know of such ability was exceedingly rare indeed. Even most adult wizards didn't know about it. But somehow Hiro did...

"How do you know about that?" Ambrosine hissed, clutching tighter at Elsie's shoulder, causing her to cringe in pain.

Satoru snarled. "Stop that!"

"I'll tell you, just don't hurt Elsie." The lilac haired boy instructed the woman.

"Fine." She loosened her grip on the young brunette's shoulder. "Tell us already."

Ambrosine was worried. Very worried. It was quite unsettling that he should know of this ancient magic technique but if he could perform it they would be in big trouble. If the two boys died, their Lord would not be happy. Would this scrawny little girl alone be enough to satisfy him? She very much doubted it.

"I gained this knowledge within the walls of ' Cathedral', the holy ground of our ancestors and creation of magic. I was taken in, by the fabled 'Master Falcon' as a student for the first time in twenty-three years and reached branch four of the 'Endoselen Hierarchy' by the age of eight. I know many a thing you could not even begin to comprehend, including how to activate the 'magic burst'." Hiro stated with his newfound confidence.

Just as Ambrosine feared... He knew how to activate magic burst. And not only that! He was one of the legendary Endoselen, the wizards of who founded this supreme guild were the stem of all magic; the founders of the one magic. These historic mages' recordings of magic data and magic principles had been carried on down through the ages by Endoselen, who only allow those they believe to have great potential to enter their ranks; which ensues in new recruits progressing through ten branches to reach the top of the pecking order. Hiro was branch four by the age of eight... Who was this boy?

She could tell Haemon felt the same by the way he shuffled his feet anxiously. He exchanged a nervous glance with Ambrosine and then responded with uncertainty in his voice, "Very well then, we'll let the girl leave, just so long as you surrender yourself to us and be prepared for your fate."

Hiro looked to his raven haired cell mate. "I agree to their conditions. What about you, Satoru?"

"No! Hiro, Satoru! Don't do it!" Elsie cried.

Satoru fists we're clenched. He didn't want to hear Elsie in pain, the pain he was causing. He would stop her suffering, even if it meant his own life. "Of course, you don't expect me to let you do this by yourself Hiro?" He smirked, stepping forward to join his 'brother'.

"In order to keep our Lord happy we will meet your demands. The girl goes free." Ambrosine sighed, stressed by the fact things should turn out this way. "Haemon, take these two to the Lord and I'll take the girl out through the old servants quarters. If he the Lord asks where the third child is, tell him she had died in her cell. It is a believable story; after all she has been here a long time..."

The red-eyed woman began to drag Elsie away from the group. The seven year old screamed and thrashed about but she could not escape the older woman's grip.

Elsie didn't want her brothers to die for her. Why were they doing this? She didn't understand. She wanted to die with them. For death seemed less lonely now than being tossed into the unknown again.

...

"There kid. You're free now." Ambrosine pushed Elsie out of the castle's door, the entrance to the now vacant servants' quarters. She fell down the small flight of stairs, landing in a heap of snow. Gasping in pain, she raised herself up to look at Ambrosine, the bitter wind causing her face to go numb and her body to shiver.

"I don't care where you go or what you do. You can go die for all I care; but do not come back here again. Now leave quickly before the Lord sees!"

Elsie ran. It was all she could do. A part of her desperately wanted to go back. She wanted to save her brothers. But then there was something that stopped her; an overwhelming fear that took control of her legs and forced her to flee. She never wanted to go back to that terrible place ever again...

...

Elsie had been running for hours now. Her sides were burning, her breathing was heavy and the iciness that had first started in her finger tips and toes had now spread through her entire body. The rags she wore provided no kind of warmth. What's more, she seemed to be lost. The blizzard like weather made it hard to see. She had no clue where she was. She wondered if she would die out here anyway. Would Hiro and Satoru's sacrifice be for nothing?

_Crunch._ The sound of a twig breaking, muffled by the snow. Someone or something else was out here. Elsie knew there were only two possibilities to what it could be. Help or danger...

It was either take a chance to see who it was or continue to wandering aimlessly until she stumbled across some kind of civilization. She decided on the first option.

"Hello!" She called. "Is anyone there?!"

A dark figure appeared in the distance but Elsie could not see it properly because of the snow storm hindering her vision. "Could you tell me the way to the nearest town or village?"

The figure broke into a run toward Elsie and pinned her down onto the icy ground. She screamed. It was a demon.

* * *

**Wow! This might just be the longest chapter I have ever done. It defiantly went over 4,000 words. I hope this is up to expectations. Sorry if the grammar and spelling isn't brilliant in this chapter. I was just so exited to update so I'm not sure if I checked it properly. **

**I just read my reviews all over again ever since I first began this story. They really made me smile.**

**Thanks for your support everyone!**


	7. The Fire Within

**Next chapter! YAY! It is rather small but I hope you like it all the same.**

**Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiro and Satoru walked lamely down the passageway. The sinister man behind them held them by the scruffs of their tops in order to keep them from escaping. Not that they would. The two young boys had already accepted their fate and knew it would take a miracle to change it. They could hope but soon they would have to face reality as they would meet the sovereign of this prison. It was common knowledge; the lord was not kind and never felt remorse.

But they were determined not to feel sorry for themselves. They had saved Elsie's life and that's all that mattered. It was more than they could have hoped for.

"What are you doing with those children?" An angry voice cut through the quiet like a knife.

Another voice sounded in a panicked tone, "Luce, what the hell are you-"

"Hey! Stop!" The first voice called again, interrupting the other.

Their captor slowed and looked up to the source of the noise. The young mages followed suit. They all saw a fierce looking woman grasping onto the bars of her cell. From what they could see she was very pretty however her time in this prison had clearly taken its toll on her like it did for so many others. Her clothes were mere rags now, hanging loosely from her frail frame and blonde hair falling lankly over her bright brown eyes. Her body may have been broken but her spirit was surviving.

"Girl. This has nothing to do with you so I suggest you shut up before I make you." Haemon replied simply, not even sparing her a second glance as he continued walking.

"I won't shut up! Killing innocent is a heinous crime but children too. Do you have no morality?"

She kept on screaming as they made their way down the passage way, even when she was out of their site her voice rang in the boys' ears. The two tried their best to ignore the lady. No attempt was made to free themselves. They both let Haemon pull them along obediently as they reminisced on their lives; the good times and the bad. They were the experiences that made them who they were today. Now that they thought about it they're existence hadn't been the best but it was something they wouldn't ever change, especially their time with Elsie. There was something in that little girl that had had brought the light back to their eyes. It was something they thought would be lost forever. She had been a blessing to them.

Soon, polished black doors loomed over them. The ominous sight was enough to snap the two young mages out of their reminiscence and make Hiro begin to quiver. Even Satoru looked uneasy. Haemon stepped forward towards the doors. He flashed his yellowing teeth to the boys before raising his fist towards the glossy wood.

"Enter..." drawled a sinister voice before Haemon could knock. He quickly withdrew his hand, clearly startled. Once again he grabbed the prisoners. Pulling them along behind him as he slowly opened the doors, and once all were on the other side slammed them shut.

...

"Get back here you Bastard!" Lucy screeched at the top of her lungs, body pressed to the edge of her cell as she scrabbled at the bars that kept her contained. She howled again only for her voice to break and the warm trickle of tears to begin sliding down her face.

"Luce..." Natsu said gently, unsure of what else to say. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. He wanted her to know she was safe. He wanted himself to believe that. But how could he promise something he knew wasn't true. No one was safe here.

"I hate it here. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it." She sobbed.

"I know..." The dragon slayer comforted, "I know it's horrible here. But you've got to stay positive. We've just got to hope and we'll get through this." Natsu thought about the strange quirk of fate that had left him doing the reassuring and Lucy thinking negatively. Just a few hours ago it had been the other way around. He had known the time would eventually come when Lucy would realise the true horror of their situation. They were weak and powerless. This was the first time in Natsu's life he had felt this so strongly. It wasn't like being back at the guild, where you would have your ass saved by Nakama. You were on your own until you're dying day here.

However Natsu was far from lonely. He supposed it was wrong to be glad Lucy was in this prison but he couldn't suppress that glowing warm feeling he felt when he was with her. It was alike his fire but different somehow. Even with the life slowly being sucked from him he could still feel this small flame, unlike his magic, it was still there. Inside him it flickered and steadily grew with every passing moment.

He heard Lucy sniff and then agree in a croaky voice, "You're right, Natsu. I'm just being stupid... But how could they do this to children?" She once again turned angry, as she dried her eyes.

Natsu slammed his clenched fist against the stone wall that separated them. The flame inside him crackled determinedly. "It's horrible. Don't worry though; we'll give them what they deserve when we get out of this place."

"When will we get out Natsu?"

"Soon." He replied, for the first time, in what felt like an eternity, actually starting to have hope. "I promise."

* * *

**Last chapter was extremely long, now I've gone for the completed opposite and made it short. I suppose I only did that because I'm sensing that the finale is on its way and I'm sure its going to involve quite a few chapters and a rather 'gigantimouse' word count. But I've been wrong before...**

**Thanks for all the reviews again guys, I hope you've enjoyed the story up till now because its going to be a bumpy ride from here on out.**


End file.
